


Just One Last Kiss

by asqueeze



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asqueeze/pseuds/asqueeze
Summary: Grantaire dreamed a dream.





	Just One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想写pwp的不知怎么就套进原著剧情了，不过有点点小的改动，废话有点多。看好分级和警告，没问题了本戏精就要开始我滴表演了。

 

　　格朗泰尔在巴黎最破烂的、充满了腐臭味道的巷子里捡到了一张他从没有见过的报纸。报纸的印刷相当低廉，几乎所有的内容，包括报社名称、发行日期等全都被臭水沟里的污水模糊了。除了一个小角仍很清晰，油墨像是刚印出来没多久，字体是干净明晰的印刷体，行间被人故意洗去了些，补上了漂亮的圆体手写字。里边混杂着的是一些巴黎市井暗下流传的黑话，还有一些读起来阴阳怪气的官话——但读这些文字对格朗泰尔来说完全不成问题，真正困扰他的，是在这个角落里讲述的这则故事：

 

**_一个人在死前会无数次梦见自己死时的场景，直到他的所爱之人为他留下他曾不敢奢求的信物，然后，他的祈愿达成了，他死了。_ **

 

　　格朗泰尔把这些词句反复拼读了几遍，他是从不信这样的故事的，它听起来像是一个暗恋者的肮脏不堪的意淫片段，太荒唐了。他什么也不信——尽管他确实幻想过这个故事是发生在他身上的，但是，总之，什么也没发生，没可能的。

　　

　　

      这次格朗泰尔又喝醉了，醉得还挺厉害，几乎是昏死在了桌子旁。

 

　   今晚的格朗泰尔看起来伤心极了。他的魂像是被什么拽走了，他抱着他的酒瓶子，小声嘟哝着，但谁也听不明白他说了些什么。缪尚咖啡馆的气氛也随着变得古怪——可能格朗泰尔是这里情绪的主导索，也可能是因为，有些嫌隙正是发生在了他们之间。

 

　　“安灼拉到现在还没有理会你吧？”

 

　　几乎是无声的，古费拉克隔空向格朗泰尔投出了这个肯定的问号——奇怪的是，格朗泰尔虽然没法听见，却好像是得知了古费拉克所想，回赠了他一个怒目。拎着酒瓶子，格朗泰尔就靠在屋子的角落里，一言不发。他的动作摇摇晃晃，脸上是溢满酒气的红晕，明显是有些醉了。他焦炭般黑色的卷发又靠上有些斑驳的墙面，脑袋沉沉敲了一记，不知道他磕痛了没有。然后他像是见了美杜莎的眼睛，他安静了下来。于是，他只是看着——他看着这间屋子的中央——绕过麻烦的古费拉克，他看见了安灼拉。

　　安灼拉，看起来有些焦躁不安，正和马吕斯争辩着什么。公白飞在一旁试图劝阻，让他平静下来，但最后还是放弃了——他从没见过这么暴躁的安灼拉。马吕斯只好向安灼拉投降，但他的脾气丝毫未减——安灼拉想要一拳打在墙上，或者甚至是格朗泰尔的脸上，但出于对自己形象的考虑，他没有这么做。

 

　　这还得从几个小时前的一个约定说起。

 

　　“古费拉克，到你了。”

　　酒瓶子晃悠了几圈，最后指向了古费拉克。

      “恭喜你——来吧古费拉克，你得在这间屋子里找出一个人跟你做一个亲密接触——游戏才能继续。”

　　“——我真是倒霉！可以寻求场外援助吗？”

　　“当然可以——如果有人愿意的话。”公白飞为古费拉克表态。

　　“看来只有我了——古费，我还欠你一个人情。”格朗泰尔站起来，作出一副无奈的样子。

　　“你真是太棒了，我的救星，我爱你，格朗泰尔！”

　　“好——格朗泰尔，”古费拉克伸出手臂，做了个邀请的手势，“你要找这里的哪一个人来‘亲密接触’呢？”

　　这明显是有预谋的——也许我们称它为预谋不太好，但的确，这是专门为某些人设下的套子。看现在，格朗泰尔高兴又欠揍地朝另一边笑着：“安灼拉，我输了，你可以帮我个忙吗？”　

　　“亲密接触——你们的嘴唇需要贴在一起，三十秒以上。”

 　  “真的是太不好意思了，在这么多人面前。安灼拉，我可以亲你吗？”

　　安灼拉成功得到了所有人看好戏的眼神，他捏紧了拳头，怒视着笑嘻嘻的醉鬼。“别告诉我这就是你要我帮的忙，格朗泰尔，我没有任何的义务要加入进来。”

　　气氛变得紧张了起来，好像这儿马上就要爆发一场惨烈的战争。“呃……事实上，安灼拉——还有格朗泰尔，你们的惩罚可以随时完成，不必现在。”

　　

　　安灼拉扔下格朗泰尔，松了口气。“散会吧，晚点再来这里集会。”

　　

　　“别一心想着你那些愚蠢透顶的集会了。”格朗泰尔叹气，声音低得听不见。

　　

　　“嘿，格朗泰尔。”古费拉克在门口招手。

　　

　　“来了。”

　　

　　

　　“所以说——”

　　

　　“所以说，我失败了。如果不是你那个傻瓜般的‘死刑缓刑’建议，我可能还会有一点点机会。”

　　

　　“虽然我们都挺想看你们接吻的，但长远考虑，为了大家的身心健康，为了ABC的和平共处，为了缪尚咖啡馆的多灾多难的桌子椅子，或者仅仅是为了让你们少吵几次架，还是算了吧——你知道如果今天你亲了他，或者是强吻了他，会是什么后果。格朗泰尔，我没法不说你这个点子实在是太傻了，热安说了，你这样是永远不会给安灼拉正眼瞧一次的。唉，你还害得我错失了一次可以亲吻飞儿的机会。”

　　

　　“……好吧，谢谢你古费。我算是真正欠了你一次人情了。”

　　

　　“没关系，哪天你们修成正果算上我的功劳。”

　　

　　“想得美。”

　　

　　

　　“你说，就是因为这事，格朗泰尔今天才喝了比平时多两倍的酒？”热安瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地问古费拉克，“我们应该早点让他打消这个念头的，单恋中的人啊。”

　　

　　“的确是这样，但你现在说这些已经没有用了。我最担心的是别等会儿他发起酒疯来，指着鼻子怼我们这位暴脾气领袖。”

　　

　　“你担心的恐怕要成为现实了，闭嘴吧。”公白飞有些头疼，“我们管不了这事儿。”

　　

　　

　　“格朗泰尔，你给我起来。”安灼拉的革命演讲告一段落，就立刻向那个角落指着，喊着那个酒鬼的名字。

　　

      “阿波罗，你终于想起我来了。你是要兑现今天早些时候那个约定吗？——对不起，如果不是，我会尽我的全力帮你解决问题的。”

 

      “格朗泰尔，你出去吧。这里没有你的事儿，更没有空余的地方给一个一事无成的酒鬼瘫坐着喝酒。”

 

      “你说去就是了？安灼拉——我叫你安灼拉呢！你整天策划着让大家为你，哦不，为法兰西，为共和国去死，这一切有什么意义呢？的确，我没法控制你，但我必须得说明白了，你那些毫无意义的言论远没有我手中这瓶杜松子酒来得可爱，我是那本奥义书，我的灵魂就是整个世界！哦，我懂的可比你认为的要多得多啦，为国家，为人民，为自由！天大的玩笑，上帝都不会理睬你，那些愚蠢的人们会记住吗？一开始我曾视你为大天使，可我发现那时的我大错特错了——一个人需要考虑那么多吗，为什么你有着大天使的脸蛋却像阿波罗一样发光发热？安灼拉，你从没有看过自己，看过那些总待在你身边的人们，你总信着他们，就像你总是一无所疑。连这点儿最基本的情绪都没有，那你就完全是个缺失的人了——不，你又不那么像个人，至少至少，你得是个神。”格朗泰尔激动得把空了的酒瓶子扔在一边，让这个瓶子滚得老远。他扶着墙站起来，尽管还没站稳呢，他又开口了，“叫我，我总是愿意为你去死的。但他们，他们可不像我，他们可不是你高贵的靴子边上的一只丑陋的跟屁虫儿。最重要的，是你们谈自由，谈人权，谈革命，而这些小儿科的玩意儿我可比你们谈得多得多啦！你也可以说我什么也不懂，确实，我什么也不明白，真要懂点什么，不如多消耗点酒精垃圾。你说我总是怀疑一切，说我一事无成，我也没法告诉你这些言论都太片面啦，你这样是永远不可能认识真的我的。唉，唉——安灼拉，你看了巴黎大街小巷太多的可怜人们，什么时候才会把目光拉回到你身边的这些可爱鬼身上呢？到时候你还会对那些你所做的，对你所见的一无所疑吗？”

      安灼拉明显是愣了一下，随后干咳了两声。“格朗泰尔——”安灼拉的怒火快要烧到他金灿灿的头发，“你给我出来。”然后没等格朗泰尔应声，安灼拉就拽着他的手腕下了缪尚后厅的楼梯，一直到门外。

 

      “安灼拉气得和格朗泰尔偷情。”古费拉克耸耸肩。

      “他们可能以为大家都是傻子吧。”若李补充道。

 

      这是个雨水纷繁的时季。紧挨着缪尚咖啡馆有一条狭长的小道，石块覆盖着它的表面，斗折蜿蜒而上，而混杂着泥沙的雨水顺石路而下。格朗泰尔的手腕被钳制着，力气没有这个金毛大个子来得大，只好乖乖任着他一直顺山路向上走。他们走了很长一段路，安灼拉的头发湿了，衣服湿了，裤子也未能幸免；而格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔他有没有淋湿永远都是一个样儿。

      安灼拉似乎是被水浇透，冷静了点儿。他叹了口气，步子放慢下来，但没有停下。格朗泰尔不明白他是什么心绪，不敢出声。过了会儿，安灼拉松开了他的手。他的眼神像是在说“你走吧”，而在格朗泰尔眼里更像是在说“你他妈给我滚”，但他什么也没说。安灼拉继续向前走，格朗泰尔在原地怔了会儿，然后又跟上去。就这样，两个人又走上这条小路了，在雨里。

      “前面得拐弯了。阿波罗，太阳神的怒火不是这点儿雨水就能浇灭的，想骂我你就畅快地骂吧，我永远听着。”

      但是安灼拉没听他的，也没有回答，只是一直走到了那个拐弯口，又继续走进了另一条更加狭窄的小巷。

      就在格朗泰尔在心里默默哀叹“我今天彻底玩完了”的下一秒，安灼拉终于停了下来。

      “格朗泰尔。”安灼拉站在越来越大的雨里，面对着不知所措的格朗泰尔。后者则直接懵了似的举起双手以表投降。安灼拉向他走去，他拉下他举起的手，然后撩开他被雨水浸湿的黑色卷毛，给了他一个轻描淡写的吻。

      “这回行了吧？”

      格朗泰尔愣住了，他的大脑彻底爆炸了。他试图把他的神经系统给修复回来，让它们乖乖待在原位帮他处理这些爆炸性的信息。终于他费了好大力气才搞清刚才发生的事，然后差点没给吓死——他妈的他居然和他的梦中情人亲上了！

      “古费的那个游戏规则是什么，你还记得吗？”

      “亲密接触——亲密接触，我们嘴唇需要贴在一起，三十秒以上。”格朗泰尔没过脑子就说了出来，接着他就后悔了——鬼知道他和古费拉克在商量游戏规则时怎么就那么欲求不满，现在光是亲一下就足以让他高兴一辈子了，要真是接吻三十秒，格朗泰尔觉得他死都值了。

      现在该换安灼拉纠结了。他低下头，三十秒，三十秒对他来说实在是太困难了，而他完全有理由无视这个孩子气的无理取闹，但他没有。

      安灼拉抓着格朗泰尔的肩，无视了他僵硬的动作，雨水就从他们相交的地方流下，尽管他们早就彻头彻尾地被打湿了。他把他的嘴唇贴上他的——仅仅是贴上。很遗憾，没有哪个教授会在授课期间教他的学生如何接吻，这些事儿都是无师自通的，当然，安灼拉是不会的。

     格朗泰尔发誓他现在觉得自己就要窒息而亡了——当然不是说他像安灼拉一样不懂得如何接吻，而是指他现在就像患有心病的人，在好事来临的面前却不知所措。他瞪大了他的眼睛，在雨中，虽然看不太清对方的脸，但他明明白白地看见了他的阿波罗，那些神话故事中最俊美的神，低头赠予了他一个吻。格朗泰尔试图从间隙调整了一下呼吸，然后自发地吻上他，再自作主张冒充他的阿波罗的导师，教他如何与爱人接吻。

      显然，安灼拉是个聪明的学生，他很快学会了这其中的要领。但格朗泰尔太兴奋了，以致他忘了一点——和他接吻的并不是他的爱人。当格朗泰尔再一次拉近他们之间的距离，用手和嘴唇，这让他们几乎要贴在一块儿了——安灼拉推开了他，终止了这个吻。

      格朗泰尔意识到自己做了什么，他开始忏悔了。但安灼拉没给他这个机会——他扯开他的手臂把格朗泰尔抵在墙上，然后低头吻了上去。

      这个吻应该是甜的，他们想。格朗泰尔的嘴唇是甜的，因为他的酒是甜的，安灼拉的嘴唇也是甜的，而这个味觉信号来自于格朗泰尔已经神经断层的大脑。说实话安灼拉的吻技真的挺差的，但这并不妨碍格朗泰尔享受这突如其来的美梦。背后是冰冷潮湿的墙壁，格朗泰尔打了个寒颤，清醒了些便自然地回应了这个吻。而安灼拉似乎就没那么高兴，报复性地将他逼得更紧了，他的吻也像是在宣泄他的气愤——这回格朗泰尔感觉自己好像不是在和安灼拉亲密接触，而是在和背后的墙壁。

      这绝对是大写的R人生中最刺激的三十秒，至少他本人是这么想的。当安灼拉再一次把他放开，他无意顺势拉起安灼拉的领子想要继续，但被甩开了。

      “拿开你的手，我不会再吻你一遍了。”

      “既然这样你可以直接上，我保证——”

      “我以为你就此满足了呢，我可不会在这里上你。”

      “那你的意思是别的地方就可以咯？”

      “走开格朗泰尔，回去。”

 

      安灼拉回到了他租住的公寓便洗了个热水澡，上床睡觉去了。他需要充足的睡眠来理清脑子里混乱的思绪。

 

      “泰尔（taire）。”

      “我在。该死的，不我发誓我绝对没在骂你——但是你就不能快点儿？……呃，我在你下面怪难受的。”

      这让他大脑里最后一层城墙彻底垮塌了。

      于是他慷慨地给予那个黑头发的人无数个亲吻，他们摆动的身体相交在一起。

      于是他听见他的呻吟，汗水交替黏连混合着酒气。 

      于是他感觉他亲吻他的眼睛，亲吻一片祖国大陆南端地中海的蓝。

      于是他们在崩溃的边缘起舞，舞曲的高潮在狂乱中将情欲逼向极致。

      于是他们赤裸着裹进被单，就像周末在塞纳河畔晒太阳的男女情人，一丝不挂。

      “你真是太棒了。”

      “我爱你。”

      他们不知疲倦地重复着这些对话。

 

      安灼拉惊醒了。他把所有灯开得敞亮，用冷水洗了脸。他看向镜子里的自己，满脑子却全都是他梦里的情形。他想起来格朗泰尔前段时间把自己公寓的钥匙给他保管，就再也没有来过。他决定去他那儿一趟。

      雨在安灼拉游走在甜美的梦乡时就停了。格朗泰尔就住在缪尚咖啡馆的附近，离安灼拉的住处不远，两三个街口的距离。当安灼拉经过他们亲吻的那条巷子时，他的步子加快了——他在试图摆脱掉那些记忆。他低着头，眼前晃动着的却是那个该死的酒鬼的影子：他的目光，他的嘴唇，他的呻吟，他全身的每一寸。安灼拉没有一刻这么讨厌自己过，他竟然为了一个可笑的游戏付诸了行动，甚至还对自己糊涂的同伴抱有不切实际的性幻想。

      他必须得在今天晚上把一切都给理清楚了。

 

      “R？”

      安灼拉在格朗泰尔的住所门口停留了会儿，但是没人应声。他推了下门，而门并没有上栓，只是虚掩着。于是他径直走了进去。

      格朗泰尔的屋子很小，空气里溢满了酒味，安灼拉被这股味道吓到了，这使他又想起了那个梦。他叹了口气。

      “格朗泰尔？”安灼拉走到最后一扇小门口，发现门从里面被反锁了。他只好敲了敲门，再喊一遍里面的人的名字。

 

      “安灼拉？！”格朗泰尔听到声音便把门给开了，然后差点在安灼拉面前尖叫起来。他的大脑迎来了今晚第二次大爆炸，焦虑和恐惧——更多的是敬畏。他克制住自己疯狂的举动，立刻把门重重地关上了。

      “他妈的安灼拉吃错药了。”格朗泰尔把自己一头闷进被子里，哀嚎着。

 

      安灼拉打开门——门并没有锁。他看见把自己裹成一团的格朗泰尔时差点笑了出来。他想要掀开他的被子，但被格朗泰尔紧紧地扯住了。

      “我们只是需要一些时间谈谈，我不会杀了你的。”安灼拉对着一团被子，举起双手，“你快闷死了叫我一声，我给你去叫若李来。”

 

      格朗泰尔没有动静。

 

      安灼拉只好在他的房间里晃悠。这里很乱，到处堆满了废纸、颜料和空酒瓶子。他看见格朗泰尔的床头挂着一块布头，像是盖着什么东西。安灼拉对它产生了好奇。

      “这里面是什么东西？格朗泰尔？”

      “什么？”格朗泰尔从被子的缝隙中探出头来，随后害怕得叫了起来，“不——！安灼拉！”

      但是这都太晚了。安灼拉掀开了这块布头，他惊呆了。

      这是一尊还没完成的石膏像。但它大致的轮廓已经十分清晰，看得出来，它除了对艺术家的技法要求极高以外，更是倾注了大量心血的——或是说，充满了爱。

      “这是你做的吗？他真美。”

      安灼拉显然是没有意识到这尊雕像和他有多么像，他从没关注过格朗泰尔在这方面的天赋，而他又对于美啊艺术啊完全一窍不通——当然，即便格朗泰尔总是夸奖他“本身就是一件艺术品”。

      格朗泰尔看他还没有意识到，暗自舒了口气。他盯着这尊雕像，傻笑了起来。

      “我费了好大的功夫才把它做到现在这幅鬼样子，但他还远不如我心中幻想的他的形象的一半优美呢。”他闭上眼睛，突然换了个一本正经的口气，“‘他的眼睛充满了令人着迷的爱的魔力；他们是熊熊烈火，温暖了他，燃烧了我’。”

      “珀罗普斯？我没想到你还读索福克勒斯。”

      “我说过的，尽管在你眼中我一事无成，但事实上我懂得多得多哩。”他回头看着他，“但是，行吧。这尊可爱的雕像——他不是珀罗普斯。他是我的爱人，或者说，我爱着的人。他蓝色的眼睛就像法国南端地中海沿岸的蓝，但是他眼中的烈火却像飘扬的红色的旗帜。比起珀罗普斯，他更像阿波罗。他的热量散发到我的身上，让我这样一个一事无成的酒鬼也有了些活力。在夜里，在纤夫们的哭叫和喧闹消散以后，我仍然爱他，即便他从没看到我，我也将会为他赴死——各种意义上的。”

      安灼拉有些吃惊地看着他，有些难堪。他看这尊雕像——俊美，懵懂，热烈，也许还有些悲伤。让他说不出话的是他第一眼看它时就觉得他在哪见过它，而他越看，终于越加觉得它和他极像。“你又喝多了。”他不知道该说什么，事实上。

      “你不知道——你不懂，很多时候，脑袋空空时喝酒比肚皮空空时喝酒更加可怕——你看我现在，一旦是喝醉了，那你就别想再做个精明的人啦。罗马人爱说‘酒中有真理’，我想我的真理早就被你看了个遍啦。”

      安灼拉打算把那些事情搁着，先让他躺下好好睡一觉。

      “你还不懂吗——”但是格朗泰尔大嚷大叫起来，“安灼拉，你知道我信服你。”

      “别说了。”安灼拉闭上眼睛，“我知道你，是我。”

      他俯下身去吻格朗泰尔，这让他觉得他正与爱人品尝同一杯甜葡萄酒，那甚至是他二十多年来第一次喝酒。躺在床上的人回应了这个吻。当安灼拉发现他在颤抖、抽泣时，他放开了他。

      “停下。”他擦干了他的眼泪，“你应该早点告诉我的。你总是让我觉得我对你的爱远不如你对我的。”

      安灼拉紧紧地抱住他，然后他的嘴唇贴上他的脖颈。不知道是酒，还是格朗泰尔天生就很敏感，他的皮肤很快就浮出一片淡红色，连带着这个逼仄的房间陡然升温。安灼拉没有考虑很多，他不清楚到底他一开始想要的是什么答案，他也甚至不在意是否今天要和这个酒鬼厮混一晚——这些完全不遵从理性的事情是从来不会发生在安灼拉身上的，但从他明白了他的意思的那一刻起，理性就已经对这个特殊的人失效了。这也不是说他像情窦初开的小青年，像马吕斯那样为美丽的爱情丧失了理智，放纵自己的感情在任何事情上。安灼拉是完全清醒的，也就是说他的大脑给他发送的指令是让他暂时用心来思考，他总是太理性了，而格朗泰尔是那个能让他暂时抛弃他自己的人。

      格朗泰尔把安灼拉带到他的床边上，趁机让自己喘口气平复一下心情，但安灼拉没给他这个机会，而是顺着他的手臂借力，让他们最终一起倒在了格朗泰尔的床褥里。

      “我想我背后压到了什么东西，这里太乱了。我总是忘记把废纸和空瓶子扔楼下去，我太健忘啦，这点你得原谅我。小心点——那里有一管没上盖子的颜料……”格朗泰尔有些尴尬地朝安灼拉笑了笑，手肘撑着试图起来。

      “不不不——R，你总有那么多废话，”安灼拉打断他，拿开他的弯曲的手肘，迫使他安分地躺着，“我想听到的是你现在真正想的，而不是这些无所谓的。”

      “这真的只是我想说的了。但是，还有，安灼拉，你听着，我真的很爱你。一直以来，就当我在缪尚看着你的那些时候，我成了一个无可救药的浪漫主义者。是我安排了这个可恶的游戏，但这不能怪我——我甚至幻想过最后的那天，我和你一起倒在排枪下的场面。但我什么也做不了，我不能爱你，不能和你去死，你说过我什么也不能。所以现实让我总是在考虑一个问题，那就是为什么总有人要成为另一个人的附属品——直到现在，到我搞清楚了你对我的意思，我仍然不明白——很奇怪吧，就像俄瑞斯忒斯和皮拉德斯，我没有任何期盼，因为这本身就是无望的……”

       安灼拉又一次打断了他的话，他们重新纠缠在一起，交换了一个潮湿的疯狂的吻。不知道是谁起的头，总之他们都哭了。

      “我不会在这方面绑架你。我不懂这方面的事，正如我不懂数学。但有一点我很清楚——我们都是自愿的。我知道你什么也不信，但请你至少相信一点——我爱你，正如你爱我。”

      “我总是相信你的。”

 

      他们没有再多的对话，取而代之的越加急促的喘息声。格朗泰尔的衬衣早就失踪了，而安灼拉上衣的领口也完全打开。但他们不像是急于偷食禁果的热恋情侣，反而比之前更加慢，更加温柔了。这种宣泄像是路德的赞美诗——显然这听起来过分崇高了，但没有人可以否认它的浪漫和优美。格朗泰尔不甘示弱地向安灼拉无声索取更多的吻，而安灼拉占领主导地位，他解开他的皮带——仅隔着一层薄薄的面料传递过来的温度就表明了他们都已经完全硬了。

      安灼拉看起来挺为难的。他当前的任务就是为他们两个解决这个棘手的问题，但这确实是难到他了。

 

      “呃……安灼拉，你是第一次干这档子事儿？”格朗泰尔用手臂把自己支撑起来，抬起头问他。

      安灼拉有些脸红，点了点头以示默认。

      格朗泰尔扑哧一声笑了出来，抬眼看着他。“我敢肯定你拉高了巴黎所有年轻人初次性生活的年龄。”

      安灼拉企图用平时那种不屑的眼神看着他，但是失败了。他向格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，将颤抖的声音平稳下来。

 

      “你快点。”

      “遵命。”

 

      接下来的事，总之就是格朗泰尔如何如何解开安灼拉的裤链，然后将他下身的布料一件件褪去——他很小心地进行着，尽量将时间放慢，好让他们两个都享受于此。

      而安灼拉显然不是这么想的，他没有足够的耐心，更加急躁起来。他一把把格朗泰尔拉起来，在这个逼仄的房间里，这样的动作对于两个体格不小的成年男性来说确实太大了，以致于安灼拉直接就把格朗泰尔抵在了墙上，而靠着墙的格朗泰尔在那一刹那感觉自己的脊柱一下子被撞成了两半。

      他们就保持着这样尴尬的姿势，直到安灼拉松开了手——

 

      “抱歉，我……”

 

      看来他是想要证明自己并不是一个会用下半身思考的人，只是很遗憾，他那里的凸起已经出卖了他。

 

      “别这样。”

 

      格朗泰尔把他的手重新拉回来，放在自己的耳后。他屈起膝盖抵上安灼拉腿间，然后抬起头，给了他一个吻。尽管这个吻湿润而更加绵长，却没有深入下去。他停了下来，凑在安灼拉耳边。

 

      “我已经教会你怎么做了。”

 

      很奇怪，安灼拉的下半身只剩下了一件底裤，格朗泰尔却还穿得好好的呢。于是安灼拉赌气似的把他的裤子扯了下来——幸好他刚从被窝里钻出来，裤子松松垮垮的，否则它今天就得报废了。安灼拉深吸了一口气，手顺着他的皮肤一路向下，停在腰际，他把头埋在他的颈窝里。

 

      “你身上酒味很浓。”

      “我大概又做了一件错事。我应该早点想到你不喜欢这种气味的。”

      “你再早也不会想到我会在这里上你。” 

      格朗泰尔没有接下去，只是咯咯笑了几声。

      “你快让我发疯了。”

      “这句话应该换我说。顺便，这是你在哪本书里读到的这么老套的调情台词？”

 

      安灼拉继续向下掠过他的背。

 

      “我想我应该少说点了。”

 

      安灼拉摸到格朗泰尔的屁股的时候，冰凉的触感让他打了个激灵。安灼拉炙热的视线掠过他的身体，格朗泰尔没有他的身材修长，肌肉线条也显然不如他的漂亮，屁股当然也没他的翘，甚至在肚子上因为常年嗜酒而有了一些不起眼的赘肉——但安灼拉喜欢，喜欢他将这一切毫无保留地展现在他的眼前，喜欢他将主动权送进他的手里，格朗泰尔做的一切都让他的情欲燃烧得更厉害了。

      于是安灼拉俯下身体将嘴唇贴紧他，从额头到小腹，温柔的啃噬留下的痕迹交织着他们暧昧的喘息声，消失在窗外猝然而至的雷声里。格朗泰尔双肘支撑着想要坐起来，却被一把安灼拉推进没有弹性的床褥里，这让他吃痛地闷哼了一声。

      “我只是想看着你——”格朗泰尔不满地嘟囔，“我以为你在床上会比平时对我温柔点呢。”

      安灼拉差点被他笑出来。“你平时已经看够了吧，你以为我没注意过吗？”

      “可是你从没这么漂亮，就现在。”格朗泰尔捧起他的脸，“安灼拉，操我。”

 

      但不是这个时候。安灼拉心里想，尽管他很想要他，但他很清楚这样他会受伤的。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后将食指伸进了格朗泰尔的口腔里。格朗泰尔被突然的不适感中断了思绪，但他很快适应了。他的舌尖缠绕着划过安灼拉的手指，一根、再慢慢是两根……直到安灼拉的手指沾满了他的唾液。他想，这是今晚第一次，他们的气味交合在一起。

      安灼拉第一根手指进入格朗泰尔后面的时候还算顺利。有了唾液的润滑，他很快在他体内抽动起来，接着是第二、第三根，还算是勉强能够承受的体积，但格朗泰尔开始焦虑起来……他很清楚接下来是什么，这让他感到既兴奋又害怕。可他实在是受不了饱涨的情欲的折磨了，他用上臂紧紧环住安灼拉的肩胛，嘴唇在安灼拉的耳根印下一吻。

      要说之前安灼拉仍在忍耐着自己热切的欲望，那现在这样的忍耐也已经无济于事了。他的下半身挺立在湿热的空气中，迫切需要着来自身下这个人的安慰。格朗泰尔其实也不好受，欲望高声叫嚣着从皮肤表面径直进入了身体的各个器官，所有的神经骚动起来，提醒着，他需要他。

 

      在安灼拉的阴茎进入格朗泰尔的后面时格朗泰尔几乎是失声叫出来的。虽然他上过不少的姑娘们，但被男人进入还是第一次。安灼拉只好停在那儿，等待格朗泰尔的回应。

      “你还好吗？”在这方面受挫显然是谁都不想遇到的，何况是安灼拉。但是在他面前的是格朗泰尔是，他变得温柔了起来。

      “没……没事。”格朗泰尔的嘴唇微微动了一下，惨白的脸色也稍微红润了起来，“你继续。”

      得到了赦免令的安灼拉当然是高兴的，但迫于刚才格朗泰尔过于激烈的反应，他只好慢慢地动起来，很难受，他在心底哀嚎。

      “你太紧张了，放松一点。”安灼拉亲吻他的爱人，他的吻是最好的镇静剂。

      “抱歉……”格朗泰尔憋出几声动静，他的嗓子已经哑了，“快一点，没关系的。”

      安灼拉将节奏提快了一点，这已经够让格朗泰尔吃不消的了。但当他开始在他体内更加深入，并且更快地挺动时，格朗泰尔原本被疼痛感占领的大脑一下子被抽空了，随之入侵的是一种难以言述的快感——像把他抛向天空后突然落下的带来的失重感，从脚底刺穿，飞速通过了整个身体，直到头顶，然后再是同样的循环……格朗泰尔说不出话来，原本高昂的呻吟也逐渐没了力气，泡沫般一触即碎的气音埋没在安灼拉的喘息声中。

      快感一直在攀升，像是没完没了了，这真是糟透了，格朗泰尔想。性爱本身带有奇妙的色彩，它像是酒精，麻痹感官的痛苦和大脑的愁绪，它用身体的交合带动了灵魂的交合，与所爱之人，更让人沉湎于其中。这在安灼拉的推动下成了另一个梦。格朗泰尔在又一次几乎要尖叫时给安灼拉的肩上留下了一排牙印。

      “嘶——”安灼拉倒吸一口凉气，“不舒服吗？”

      “让我确认一下我是不是在做梦。”格朗泰尔眨眨眼。

      “操你。”

      “事实上你正在。”

 

      在沉闷而湿热的雨夜做爱，疲惫让他们相拥在窄小杂乱的床上入睡。

 

      “我想再看看你的眼睛，我想再吻你一遍。”

      “看着我的眼睛。”格朗泰尔就乖顺地看着安灼拉的眼睛，“你可以把这个吻留给明早，集会的时候。”

      “我怕来不及。”格朗泰尔就像所有恋人会做的那样，在安灼拉嘴唇落下一吻，不带任何情欲。

      安灼拉闭上眼睛笑了。

      “我真想和你一起去死。”

      “不会的，我们会成功的。”

      “但我们难免一死。”

      “我们的手会紧握在一起。”

      “总之，最后我们会死在一起。”

      “睡吧。”

 

 

      后来，革命还是爆发了。

      一切都以拉马克将军的逝世为信号，年轻、幼稚的学生们在巴黎破碎的街道上用破烂的家具堆砌成了街垒。所谓的革命爆发了。他听见枪声响起，他看见金色的光被鲜血渲染，红色遍地开花。八声，格朗泰尔没有数着，却清楚地知道枪响了八声。他的阿波罗没有倒下，却是去了彼界了。

 

      酒馆二楼的一角，格朗泰尔的宿醉终于醒了。他做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里，安灼拉朝他微笑，他们亲吻，或许还有更令人兴奋的，但格朗泰尔已经没有机会去回忆这些，因为革命——他们口中总是念叨着的，所谓的革命，早已爆发了。他或许永远也没法知道在这之前发生了什么，可他明白接下来他要做的是什么。来得及，还来得及。于是他在一个个端着枪的、面目可憎的士兵们的注视下向那个发光的地方走去。安灼拉，他别真是个神吧？那么耀眼，却脆弱的光——格朗泰尔没有空余的时间去思考，他只知道他应该走向他，他的恒星，他的阿波罗。他听见自己发出了坚定的声音：“共和国万岁！我也算一个。”那位神祇先生抬起头——这个动作让他们的目光重叠在了一起。格朗泰尔站在他的左侧，转身面对着那些士兵。“你们一次打死两个人吧。”

 

      然后，他询问他：“你允许吗？”

 

      跟梦里不一样，他确实是没有亲吻过他的嘴唇，他没有权利亲吻他，这是一种亵渎———那高高在上的是他的神祇，他根本不敢。可他现在竟然被他握起了手，太荒唐了。这足以使他以为自己尚在梦乡，他的阿波罗不可能会对他这么仁慈，看看，他现在正朝着自己微笑呢。可没等格朗泰尔考虑完这些，枪声如约响起了。痛感鞭挞着神经，蔓延了开来，格朗泰尔弄不清夺走自己生命的枪响是哪几声，可他清楚地知道，打在安灼拉身上的，总共八枪。这时，他转过头看向他，红色的旗帜涌动在阳光中，还有他的阿波罗——那的确是他的神祇在发光。格朗泰尔笑了，这一切才是真实的。

 

 

      一八三二年的初夏，人人知道发生了什么，可他们又什么也不知道。巴黎街角的枪声终于停止了，青年人们的血液汇成河，很快被愚蠢的人们洗去。革命爆发了，像是从未发生过，像是醉酒后混沌的大脑产生的梦境那样荒唐。可是一八三二年，比起炼狱般的巴黎，那里真是梦境了——不过人们通常称那里为天堂。“你允许吗？”他问他。他们笑了，他们闭上眼睛感受这个亲吻——故事的终点，两个年轻的灵魂在梦境中紧紧相拥。


End file.
